


And They Were Rommates

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College AU, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Roommates, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: It is the end of the semester, and Adora's feelings for her roommate have left her with no choice. She must tell the truth.





	And They Were Rommates

Adora’s eyes grew heavy as she stared at the laptop on her desk. “Only three thousand more words,” she said, feigning optimism. “You’ve got this.”

Her hands hovered over the keyboard only to push it away. “After a quick nap.” Her head landed on the desk’s flat surface. The coolness of the wood comforted her.

The bedroom door swung open, slamming against the wall. She jolted up. “I’m awake! Totally awake!”

“Geez,” Catra said, wincing. “Could you bring it down a notch?” She shuffled to her bed and yanked back the covers.

Adora’s body slumped back into her seat. “I can’t do this, Catra.” Catra scoffed from across the room.

“That’s a good one.” She snuggled further into her covers.

“I mean it,” Adora said firmly. “If I can’t even finish this paper on the history of war, how can anyone expect me to be a good leader?” Catra’s eyes flashed open, and she jumped to Adora’s side.

“Whoa there,” Catra said, “You’re the smartest in the class. No one thinks you’re incapable.”

Adora’s head dropped. “I know.” Catra’s hand met Adora’s shoulder, lifting Adora’s gaze back to her eyes.

“Then what is this really about?” asked Catra. Adora drew in a deep breath.

“You.” Catra’s hand fell back to her side. “Adora,” Catra began softly.

“No, listen,” Adora said, rising from her chair. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for awhile.” She reached out for Catra’s hand, which flinched from the contact. “I can’t focus when you’re around.” Her words lingered in the air.

“So I’m too distracting for you?”

Adora exhaled. “Yes, exactly.”

Catra yanked her hand back. “Well I guess I better find a new roommate then.” Adora’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what?” Her eyes followed Catra as she began to gather her belongings.  
Stuffing her blanket into a duffel, Catra scoffed. “I knew this would happen.” Adora rushed to her side.

“Catra, stop!” she shouted. Catra blinked, her hands shaking mid-air. “Look at me.” Hesitantly, Catra turned and met Adora’s gaze.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Adora explained. At Catra’s furrowed brow, Adora continued, “I can’t focus around you because I like you. A lot.”

Catra’s tense shoulders relaxed. “You do?”

“Yes.” Adora chuckled, her eyes glimmering. The lump in Catra’s throat vanished.

“I like you, too.” Catra’s face reddened, widening Adora’s smile. After a moment, she added, “Now get back to your paper, nerd.”


End file.
